


南镇疑云

by Nyamori_kotori



Series: 南镇疑云 [1]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Call of Cthulhu, Gen, Out of Character, Role-Playing Game
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamori_kotori/pseuds/Nyamori_kotori
Summary: 【KOF × COC TRPG】原创跑团模组改编小说The King of Fighters, 全世界最具盛名的格斗家竞技大赛，由于获得了搬运社和音巢科技的联合出资，即将再次在美国南镇拉开帷幕。曾多次被各种势力笼罩的大赛，今年也一如既往地暗流汹涌。
Series: 南镇疑云 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706065
Kudos: 2





	1. 导入

2002年9月13日，距离开赛还有9天。

下午4点，南镇机场。  
“哼哼，今年也是拿着邀请函来到了这里啊。”扎着白色头巾一身高中制服的草薙京走出机场大厅，有些闷热的微咸海风迎面刮来，呼啦啦灌满耳朵，吹起了他的发梢。京眺望着远方的城市缩影，握紧了拳头，嘴角逐渐勾起微笑。  
身后，披散着金发的二阶堂红丸和高大魁梧的大门五郎正拿着护照、手拖行李箱，跟着他的脚步迈入美/利/坚的国土。  
“好，今年也加油！”红丸一手勾住京的脖子，打了个响指。  
“嗯，看来大家都信心满满啊。”大门朝他们点点头，“很好，就这样前进。”  
“哇哇，快看，那是不是日本队呀？！”五十米开外，两个年轻的女孩似乎注意到了身形差异明显的这三个人，激动地赶紧掏出手机拍照。“京哥果然好帅！真人比电视上还要帅气！”“嗯 嗯！红丸也是！”  
“——呜啊，他们要走了！快跟上！”两人又忙不迭抓起行李箱拉杆，朝出口飞奔而去。  
然而等待她们的只是远去的黑车背影。  
“好可惜，没要到签名呢。”一个有些惋惜地说。  
“嘛，反正是在这座城市，总有机会碰到的。”

晚上9点，南镇，西岛。  
绿草如茵的小山坡上坐落着一栋颇具哥特风的建筑，两座铺着黑瓦的尖塔高高耸立，直指天空；青灰色的砖墙中镶嵌着巨型的彩绘玻璃圆窗，一瓣瓣纹饰似雏菊绽开，即便是在昏黄的路灯灯光下也显得异常美丽。教堂外的庭院月季盛开，肃穆沉寂的一道道墓碑林立着，仿佛在静静诉说前世的故事。矮墙的铁栅栏没有上锁，只是维持着半开的样子。  
“薇丝，东西已经寄到了吗？”偌大的教堂空无一人，身着牧师装扮的神父站在布道台边，沧桑优雅的嗓音在高大建筑内空灵地回响。  
“是的，高尼茨大人。”短发的年轻女性半跪地俯首在神父面前，道，“平邮寄过来走的是海路，货船应该已经到南镇港口了。预计今晚12点开始卸货。”  
“那就拜托你了。”神父摩挲着自己胸前挂着的某个银制首饰，缓缓地说，“这容不得任何差错。”  
过了一会儿，光滑的砖石地板发出高跟鞋哒哒的声音，女人夹紧了腋下的文件袋，快步走出了教堂。


	2. 谜团接踵而至

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【KOF × COC TRPG】原创跑团模组改编小说

2002年9月14日，距离开赛还有8天。

上午9点。  
教堂内，神父摘下金丝边眼镜，将散发着新鲜油墨香气的报纸愤怒地扔在了桌上。封面上赫然用黑体加粗的大字写着：“南镇港口深夜离奇命案”。  
某棚户区顶楼的出租屋电视机前，正无所事事的阿修·克里门森侧躺在沙发里玩弄起了头发，露出一个戏谑的微笑。  
“欢迎您收看早间新闻栏目。根据《南镇日报》报道，今天凌晨1点至2点间，南镇海港B码头发生命案，一名搬运社女白领遭凶手剖胸剖腹，伤口处还有火烧的痕迹，死状异常惨烈。目前南镇警局已就此展开调查。本市市长霍华德先生认为，这是南镇黑恶势力对他的公然挑衅，警局必将全力追查凶手，严惩不贷。”  
“啊~啊~开始了，开始了。”阿修翘起二郎腿，枕着手臂仰面朝天，舒服地哼起了小曲。

另一边，搬运社社长办公室内，秘书麦卓脸色阴沉地将夹着调查报告书的文件夹递给卢卡尔·伯恩斯坦。而后者似乎早已对事件有所耳闻，只是扫了一眼封面就不觉气得一拳砸在桌面上，震碎了手边的茶杯：“麦卓，带人彻查此事，刻不容缓！”   
同一时间，立满素色石雕像的音巢科技大楼17层，总裁办公室内，俊朗精干的中年人抿了一口黑咖啡，银白的发色迎着阳光而格外刺眼。“深夜海港命案……古利查力度，这是怎么回事。”他向办公桌前站得笔直的年轻男子问道。  
“报告Zero大人，我……我也不是很清楚，现在搬运社内部充斥着各种流言蜚语。”  
“今年的kof就快到了，我不希望这时候出岔子。”Zero停顿了一会儿，严肃地望着自己最得力的下属，“你先去吧，多打听打听上面的消息。”  
“是，Zero大人。”

城北，与霍华德酒店隔了几条街的坂崎道场。  
“不行。都说了那种比赛很危险，你一个女孩子怎么能参加。”良板着脸道。  
“为什么不行啊？舞姐姐不是也都在参赛吗？”  
“人家是正经不知火流出身……”  
“难道我就不算极限流的正牌弟子吗？！那我每天都在练什么？”  
“……小百合，这也是为你好。”  
“啊——什么嘛！”百合气得涨红了脸，裹着布条的手握成拳头颤抖着，“最讨厌哥哥了！！”亚麻色长辫在空中利落地划了道弧线，飞奔着跑出了门外。  
“百、百合！”  
“嗯……”琢磨盘坐在道场内听完了这对兄妹吵架的全程，眉心却是紧紧地锁了起来。  
“每次都是、每次都是……”百合跑回了道场后院的房间，急雨般密集又迅猛的拳头不断砸在床头的抱枕上，“拿着兄长过保护的那一套装作为我好，实际上就是看不起我坂崎百合的实力、不愿意和我组队罢了！哥哥这个大笨蛋！”  
少女抹了抹沁出的泪水，刚要继续对枕头泄愤，忽然听得门外有一阵细小的动静，好像有什么东西被投到了走廊上。这个点，弟子们早就回家去了，而哥哥应该还和老爹在道场，会是什么人？  
“谁？”  
她警惕地走出卧室，下了走廊台阶来到青草遍地的日式庭院，看到院墙边的假竹子还摇动着翠绿的扁叶，心里已猜到是外人所为。她望向走廊尽头坂崎老爹所住的房间，果然门边上用忍者镖插着一页纸。  
百合并不知道自己老爹的社交状况，不过照道理讲应该也没有树敌，这是怎么一回事？她走上前取下飞镖打开了纸条——这是？！挑战状？  
“如果接受的话，请前往东2区比格公司……”  
好！既然如此，就让你们见识见识我的实力！百合默默在心中给自己打气，收起了纸条。

晚上7点。  
在南镇的美食论坛上一直有一家评价很不错的小酒馆常年排行在前，名字叫幻影酒吧，坐落于滨海风光带的著名商业街。有不少网友评论说这里的酒和菜品其实一般，但是从老板到驻唱乐队和歌手都是kof的参赛选手，音乐水平也是顶级的，更不用说这里还是某些特工、军人的聚集地。甚至有人在图片里晒出了kof期间自己和各国知名格斗家的合影。  
这家店从外表看上去平淡无奇，只在门口挂着金字招牌“ILLUSION”，老旧浑厚的木门像是拒绝着城市的喧嚣，严丝合缝地紧闭着，需要花费不小的力气才能将门推动。然而每天晚上7点以后，乐曲声、歌声、酒杯相碰时清脆的撞击声和人们的欢闹声便会在开门的瞬间，从门缝中倾泻而出，俨然是片极乐净土。  
作为搬运社邀请来的kof大会海上安保人员，哈迪伦·海顿将军早早地就带了一军舰的特种部队在南镇海港驻扎。下午的时候上司曾给他发消息要他在傍晚去见一个司令员，而那个人将会成为他们的作战总指挥。原本哈迪伦都已经在霍华德酒店订好了很正式的晚宴，不料那司令员却私下里联系说七点半在幻影酒吧见，他迫不得已只好退掉了预订的席位，领着拉尔夫、克拉克和莉安娜来到这家像是很有名气的小店。  
即便在工作外也依然穿着军装风衣的哈迪伦推门而入，迎面扑来的便是流光溢彩的舞台。  
炫丽的灯光下，一个赤色长刘海的男人裸着上半身只披了件枣红的大衣、穿着反光的黑皮裤站在那里，一边弹着贝斯，一边哼唱民谣。台下的观众正高高举着酒杯为他喝彩，女粉丝们尖叫连连，有些人甚至跳起了舞。舞台左手边靠里的吧台上没有坐人，老板正在里面安静地擦着高脚杯。  
有名的驻唱歌手——原来指的是八神庵么？拉尔夫一边在心里嘀咕着，一边找了个远离舞台的角落坐下了。他完全想不通在kof里树敌无数又讨人嫌的家伙怎么会在比赛外有那么多狂热粉丝。  
“欢迎光临ILLUSION。”老板轻轻抬起头，给了哈迪伦一个友好的微笑，“哈迪伦上校也是来南镇看KOF比赛的吗？还是说今年要参赛呢？”  
“King……？是你吗？”哈迪伦虽然感觉她穿西装的样子的确比较帅，不过也还没达到可以女扮男装蒙混过关的地步，不知道怎么会有那么多人认不出来老板其实是女性。他从内侧口袋里掏出信用卡放在台子上，说：“你好，请给我来四杯精酿啤酒。”  
“请稍等一下马上就好，您先入座吧。”King处理完付款，将卡交还给哈迪伦，转身便招呼伙计去配餐间忙活了。  
一曲终了，八神向观众们道了别便背着贝斯走下台去，坐到了舞台侧前方的一张小圆桌上。  
“哟八神，想不到你会在这里靠卖色相赚钱呐，啊哈哈哈哈哈~”已经换上黑色机车夹克的京用不怀好意的眼神瞟了瞟对方结实的胸肌和腹肌，半开玩笑地说。  
“是呢，台下可爱的小姑娘们都快把持不住了，哈哈哈……”红丸捧着鸡尾酒杯，跟着一起笑道。  
“……”八神抑制住想要冲上去掐那两人脖子的冲动，向旁边经过的侍者点了一杯冰水。  
“嗯？所以是为什么没穿上衣呢？”京凑过去紧盯着八神的侧脸，看样子就是想死咬着这点不放。  
“你烦死了。”八神一手抠着京的脸蛋将他推开，“昨天衣服弄脏了还没洗好而已。”  
就在京还想进一步追问的时候，忽然两个年轻的女孩子跑了上来：“啊八神先生！呃……嗯……那个……我们是您的粉丝……如果可以的话，能不能帮我们签个名呢？”  
红丸托着下巴，像是欣赏艺术品一样打量着两位妆容精致的小姐姐，说：“你别说，这家伙女人缘可真是好的要死。”他转念又感叹道，“羡慕，都是女孩倒追呢。”  
京一看又找到了新乐趣，赶紧用肘尖戳着八神调戏他道：“喂喂，八神，桃花运来了，快展现一下你男人的胸襟，呵哈哈哈哈哈……”  
八神懒得理会旁边两个笑得跟傻子一样的人，径直接过歌迷们的本子和笔便签好了名字。  
“多谢支持。”他将东西还给别人，直到目送她们离开，这才一拳揍向京左胸，解气地哼了一声。  
“唉哟疼疼疼……”京装作很痛的样子，捂着心口小声叫唤起来，就差几滴眼泪了，活像个被人甩了的情场失意少女。  
“喂，京。”八神受够了他的胡闹，便喊住他，“明天晚上要不要跟我一起登台？”  
“嗯？唱什么？又是那首？”京这回抬起头直视着他，表情正经了许多，“可以倒可以，不过——你每年赛前都喊我唱这个，就不能换一首吗？”他露出有点无聊的表情，“还是说八神歌手的创作灵感枯竭了，写不出新歌来了？”  
“Kyoooooo!”  
毫无悬念地，京庵两人再度扭打成一团。  
这时候，酒吧的门被推开了，一位身着蓝色军装的高大男人走了进来，直接坐在了哈迪伦那桌。  
“司令员您好。”哈迪伦赶忙起身迎接贵客，朝他敬了个礼。  
怒队的三人也紧接着向来人行礼，却被打断了。  
“不用不用，我们随便聊聊就行，工作的事明天再说。”他摘下帽子，说：“大家最近都过得如何？刚来南镇会不会不太适应？你们之前好像还在北边执行任务吧？”  
“大家最近状态都很好，马上就要到kof了，这两天还在安排训练。”哈迪伦点点头，转而向怒队三人组介绍道：“这位就是凌司令，在接下来的一个月内，舰上的事情会由他来统筹和指挥。”  
“我在舰上住的日子算起来还不如你们长，请多指教了。”凌有些尴尬地笑了笑，却给人一种很有亲和力的感觉。“你们就是代表军方出战怒之队吗？久仰大名了。”  
“不敢当。”莉安娜微微欠身，显出一副恭恭敬敬的样子。  
凌对他们比了个大拇指，“前几年的比赛我都看了，真是力量美学的典范，确实厉害。”他又向哈迪伦投去赞许的目光：“上校作为指导也是功不可没啊！”  
“您过奖了。”哈迪伦低着头，轻咳了两声。  
“我还是第一次来南镇。”凌扫视着周围说，“这个地方是我战友推荐的，感觉还可以吧？”  
言毕，借着酒吧内有些昏黄的灯光，凌偷偷向京、庵所在之处投去微妙的一瞥。  
相对冷清的吧台前，戴着鸭舌帽的红衣马尾辫男子正喝着啤酒，同一旁的短发女攀谈着。  
“玛丽，那个……早上的新闻你看到了么？”  
“嗯？吉斯的事吗？”玛丽将滑落的发丝重新捋回耳后。  
“城东那块郊区全都是贫民窟，竟然说拆就拆了。”男子眉头紧锁，“我在想——吉斯是不是又有什么阴谋。”  
“确实令人在意呢。”  
“而且之前克劳萨那边……斯特罗姆财团也派人来找吉斯谈过了，应该是双方暗中达成了协议才干的。”  
“哦，你觉得城东的事是克劳萨主使的，吉斯只是顺水推舟？”  
“嗯。”男子将杯把攥得更紧了一些。  
“所以？”玛丽用食指划着高脚杯的杯口，沉闷的样子仿佛在打量心事，“你难道是想找他当面谈谈？”  
“斯特罗姆财团可能是看中了那块地——但是住在贫民窟的人们可就要变得无家可归了。”  
“我说，你们两个——”一直在吧台后面忙着为客人调酒的King忍不住插嘴道，“准确来说是特瑞，你在本店可是赊了好久的账。如果你执意要做什么危险的事，麻烦还请先付完自己欠的账。”她强压着怒火瞪了一眼男子。  
“啊，对不起。”特瑞连忙双手合十朝她赔笑道，“至少今天的酒钱我会全付的。”  
也正在此时，穿着蓝色军装的凌从吧台前默默经过，转身进了拐角的卫生间。  
“？”玛丽的余光瞥到他衣领处亮闪闪的一点，便发觉那是伪装成风纪扣的发信器，不禁心生疑惑。  
“那人是谁？感觉有些面生？”她小声贴在特瑞耳边问道，“衣服倒像是舰长的？”  
“诶？”特瑞抬起头瞧了一眼那人的背影，“那不就是凌司令吗？一直停在南镇港口的鹰剑号的舰长。”  
“嗯？”玛丽还以为自己的特工直觉失效了，偏过脑袋沉思回忆了一会儿，“感觉和印象里的不大一样……”  
特瑞喝了一口啤酒，笑着打趣道：“是最近工作太多累到了吧？正好这两天放假，好好休息一下。”


	3. 情报未知

2002年9月14日，南镇港口，时间回到下午4点。  
“昨天晚上到底发生什么了？”  
“呃，我也是刚来顶别人班的。不是说昨天晚上值夜的人都被叫去问话了吗？”  
两名搬运社的安保员工在岗亭里一边站哨一边悄悄聊着天，闲扯些小道消息。  
“哎，你听说什么传闻没有？”  
“什么传闻？”  
“我倒是听说啊……”保安压低了声音，凑上前说，“社长的两个秘书都喜欢社长，她们表面上和平，私下在办公室里争风吃醋，闹得不可开交。而且你又不是没看过kof，那两个秘书不都会撕裂对手的特技吗？这跟死者的死法非常吻合……这起事件啊，是情杀。”  
“哎，我这儿听说的是另一个版本……”旁边的人听了，忍不住吐槽道，“前面的推理都一样，但是是说，这个秘书是被社长雇人杀害的。社长真心喜欢的是那个叫麦卓的，每次外出都带着她。但是在办公室里就不一样了，有外人在他俩也没法施展得开。所以这回死的薇丝，是社长和麦卓两个人合计密谋的，为的就是以后好享受二人生活。”  
两个保安兀自又窸窸窣窣琢磨了一阵，感觉这两个版本全都不太靠谱，于是又开始推理新的死因。  
“你觉得会不会是音巢或者霍华德财团干的？”  
“那……图个啥呀？”  
“威慑啊！搬运社家大业大，听说还走私军火，赚得盆满钵满，但就是拒绝和霍华德财团合作，好处都让这一家全吃了，吉斯看不爽啊。”  
“所以你的意思是，杀一个社长身边的亲信，警告他，下次再不和我一起干，就直接取命了？”  
“有可能。”  
“嗯，我也觉得行。”  
两个保安还打算继续聊这个话题，不远处一个穿着紫色紧身衣的年轻男子已经健步走了过来，全身上下像是绑了束缚带似的。从手臂到大腿的肌肉，都被黑色皮革一道道圈了起来，用金属的小圆钮固定着连接处。他白色略显张扬的短发在港口海风中飘动，两道深色的印记犹如划过眼眶的疤痕，将眼神衬托得更加嚣张跋扈。  
“你们俩，现在还是上班时间。”那男子朝他俩直瞪眼，“玩忽职守的下场你们都清楚吧？”  
“对、对、对不起，古利查力度大人。”两个保安自觉大事不妙，赶紧低头认罪。  
“今天几点来的？”  
“早上……八点半……”  
“A通道那里有没有见过什么人？”  
“没有……”  
“那地上有没有掉什么可疑的东西？”  
“也没有……”  
名为古利查力度的白发男子紧皱着眉，顿了一下。  
“行了，你们继续站岗。有问题随时联系我。”  
“是！谢谢经理！”“谢谢经理！”  
两个保安劫后余生般连忙道谢，胆战心惊地重新在岗亭上站好。  
自从古利查力度一大早因为这命案被社长叫去以后，已经足足在港口忙碌了好几个小时，连一口水都没喝过。好不容易上午送走了警察，下午还得再调集人力把这里的人员流动底细摸个遍，来来回回的走动令他感到了些许腰疼。  
回到A通道的案发处，惨死的尸体已经被警方带回去检验了，现场只留下白色的粉笔印和淌得到处都是的人血。  
昨晚值夜班的人也问过了，得到的回答却是像奇幻剧一样含混不清的证言。猛兽的叫声？火？绿色的光？然后人就消失了？要不是亲耳听见那个守夜人的陈述，古利查力度只怕自己要气背过去。社长卢卡尔似乎对这个案子很重视，现在把搜查任务交给了他，如果干不好很可能年底的升职加薪就没指望了。更别说他还是音巢派来卧底的间谍，零总也期待看到事件的真相。——这是双倍的压迫。  
“……”古利查力度吹着夏末余热的海风，像快要被风干的腊肉一样失去了精气神。他饥渴难耐地舔了舔嘴角，又苦又咸的海盐味道便立刻充满了着他的唇腔。

西岛教堂，下午5点。  
“虔诚的人啊，愿上帝宽恕你的罪孽。”  
笑容慈祥和蔼的牧师抚摸着胸前的十字架，为最后一个忏悔的信徒做完了祷告。  
“今晚回去拥抱一下爱你的家人朋友，再好好睡一觉，明天的生活将会是新的开始。”  
“谢谢您，神父大人！”信徒欣喜万分，不停地在胸口画着十字。  
高尼兹微笑着送她离开，自己便转身走上小阁楼，拨通了某个电话。  
“是，高尼兹大人。”  
“麦卓，有件事想安排给你。”

南镇港口，晚上9点半。  
随着夜幕降临，暑热也被凉爽的海风吹散得一干二净。纯白的月光洒在风平浪静的海面上，一道道的波纹荡漾着掠过月牙的倒影，柔美得令人心碎。码头边停泊着一艘小货船，有几个穿着黑衣服的人正在岸上窸窸窣窣地交换着手提箱。  
“山崎先生，我听闻贵社今天缠上了麻烦事啊。”  
“不过死了一个秘书罢了，干这行的偶尔失了手也正常。”被称作山崎的男人在黑西装外面还穿了一件白狐狸毛宽领披风，“货物还是和上批的一样吗？”  
“是的。”一阵衣料摩擦的声音之后，对方像是从内侧口袋里掏出了什么小物什，“我们与贵社也算合作了很久了，这个是我们献给卢卡尔大人的一点心意，还请您转交给他。”  
绒布小盒子被男人戴着手套的手缓缓打开，里面静静安放着一枚红色的珠玉，仿佛被点燃了一般闪着忽明忽暗的火光，看起来甚耀眼美丽。  
“这是我们不远万里从地球另一端带来的炎玉。”男人说道，“听说它蕴藏着十分强大的能量，想必卢卡尔大人一定会对这些东西感兴趣吧。”  
接着，那颗炎玉的火光便消失在黑暗中，仿佛盒子被关上了。  
“嗯……”山崎像是点起了一根烟，黑暗中重新亮起了一丁点火光。他接过小盒子收进内侧的口袋，提起脚边的一个手提箱递给对面的男人，“钱都在这里了。”他咬着烟道，“东西我们会给您送到社长手里。”  
他们又聊了一会儿有的没的便散开了，两个人回头上了船，山崎则和另一个精干瘦削的中年人向码头另一端走去了。  
灰白水泥糊成的地面上，昨夜命案残留的血迹已经凝结了。黑色的固胶状黏着于凹凸不平的坑洼中，惨白月光下显得有点瘆人。  
“奥斯瓦尔德，我问你，薇丝的死你真的什么也不知道吗？”  
“我只是一个赌场的老板，”奥斯瓦尔德干笑了两声，“这种事情还远轮不到我插手。”  
“一个能在社长私人游轮上开设赌场的赌场老板。”山崎吹出一口烟，看都没看他。  
“毕竟是伯恩斯坦先生亲自任命的，我也是身不由己。”奥斯瓦尔德捏着帽檐，行了个脱帽礼，“如果没什么事的话，我就先告辞了。晚安，山崎先生。”  
“嘁。”山崎在他走后，有点暴躁地狠嚼了几下烟蒂，然后扔在地上，一脚踩上去踏灭了火星，“这魂淡，还狡猾得很。”

滨海商业街2号街区，幻影酒吧内，晚上10点半。  
“呐，八神，我们再找地方喝一杯如何？”脸颊通红的京趴在桌子上，朝八神挥舞着空空如也的玻璃酒杯，“这个地方太吵了，都没法好好说话……”  
八神夺过他手里的危险品，回头看了一眼舞台。  
三人组成的小乐队为了炒热气氛，已经连续唱了四五首快节奏摇滚了，头顶的音箱一直嗡嗡地敲着低重音鼓点，穿过会场焦灼的空气不停震动他的耳膜，让他也有点不大舒服。  
“那些人，是谁啊？”红丸小口品着威士忌，问道。  
“谁知道。”八神轻蔑地哼出一句鼻音，“这两天才来的，号称日本大人气乐队，也不过如此。”  
“对对对……唱得还没你好。”京难得地奉承着，看样子确实是醉了。他还想从红丸那里抢点酒喝，却被八神伸手拦住了。  
“喂，京。”  
“啊？干嘛？！你个不喝酒的人哪里懂。”京突然大嗓门起来，眼神飘向红丸，“红丸这家伙，自己喝好的，不带我分一点……还是不是兄弟……”  
“算了吧你，今晚我们住的是同一间客房吧？我可不想出来度假还要照顾小朋友。”红丸得意洋洋地握紧了自己的酒杯，“小朋友还是快点回家睡觉吧。”  
“你这……嗝……魂淡……”京打了个嗝，意识越来越模糊。  
“呜哇……睡着了吗？”红丸嘁了一声，“本来还想去其他店里再玩会儿的，看来是不行了。”他翻找出钱包，夹起两张大钞递给了路过的酒保。  
“这家伙在我不在的时候学会喝酒了吗？”八神假装漫不经心地瞟了一眼京，左手勾起旁边座位上乐器盒的带子，直接挎在了身上。“我送你们。”他半蹲下来用右肩支起烂醉如泥的京，和红丸两个人深一脚浅一脚地将京架出了门，一直送到出租车上。  
“今晚多谢了。”红丸摇下车窗向八神郑重道谢，这才示意司机启程。  
后者却并未言语回应他，只是简单招了下手，便从大衣口袋里掏出烟点上，一个人站在街灯旁静静吐着白雾，一路目送他们远去。  
“哦呀，这不是挺要好的朋友嘛。”一个女人的声音幽幽传来。  
八神这才意识到，前面那家店的招牌下还站着一个盘高发髻的金发女性。  
“好久不见，八神。”  
“你是谁？”  
“嗯？这么快就忘了？”麦卓从阴影下走出来，流露出一丝失望的神情，“我们可是交过手的哦？在前一届kof大赛上。”  
“卢卡尔的秘书吗？”八神沉默了一会儿，用指尖弹了弹燃尽的烟灰：“……女人，我对你没兴趣。识相的话就快点走开。”  
“真是无礼的家伙。”麦卓故意走到他面前，压低了声线轻声道：“告诉你一件事吧——有人在监视你。”


	4. 神秘失踪

2002年9月15日，距离开赛还有7天。

滨海商业街2号街区，数辆闪着警灯的小轿车横七竖八地停在马路边，警戒带也已经拉起，像是出了大事的样子。细细长长的楼间小道里叠满了警察，个个都神色紧张，有些不知所措。一个新来的小刑警甚至因为场面过于猎奇，竟直接蹲在下水道旁呕吐了起来。  
这是一条历史超过半个世纪的砖石小路，距离人流如潮的繁华商业街不过三十米。案发地点的血浆脑髓溅满了两侧的楼房，连骨头都像是被捏成了渣滓似的碎了一地。阴森的白骨浸染了腥红的血，断成好几截的肠子拉拉扯扯地挂在上面。而那片已经干透的“人肉酱”之间，更是直愣愣地嵌着一颗眼珠，又大又圆，惊惧地望着天空。  
“怎么样？找到什么没？”警长捏着鼻子冲里面的刑警们喊道。  
“没发现任何可疑的痕迹！连衣服碎片都没有！”  
“身份呢？能判断出尸体的来源吗？”  
“可见的皮肤碎片显示是晒得较黑的白人男性，从牙齿看应该44岁左右。另外身体较健康，除了一点轻度脂肪肝以外无器官病变。肠内容物也已经采集到了，回去就可以检验。”一名法医蹲在地上喊道。  
“好，你们再多拍几张照，我们就撤退。”警长从密不透风的巷子里钻出来，顶着啤酒肚摇摇晃晃地走到路边，“见鬼，怎么非要在kof前夕出这种事。”他小声嘟囔着，默默在心里抱怨这桩离奇案件。  
“警、警官，这案子……不会是超自然事件吧……”一旁终于吐完了的小刑警好不容易直起身，小心翼翼地问道。  
“你这小子胡说什么呢！”警长愤怒地扇了他的后脑勺，“哪有那么多超自然！你警校是白上的吗？！”

南镇海港附近，黑色玻璃幕墙的搬运社宛如一座神秘肃穆的界碑伫立在陆地的尽头，遥望着阴云密布的海平线。  
17楼办公室内。  
“山崎龙二，你来得正好，我正好有事要找你。”  
“社长请说。”  
“——港口的事情，调查进展如何？”  
“古利查力度正在调查这件事，目前案发现场没发现有价值的线索。”  
“……”卢卡尔的声音停顿了会儿，像是陷入了沉思。  
“他这两天大概没空来找我了，你回头跟他转告那天晚上还丢了一个包裹。”社长对身旁的麦卓使了个眼色，麦卓立刻从手里的文件夹中抽出一张纸递给龙二。  
龙二接过，看了一眼——是包裹的全部物流信息。  
“西岛教堂的神父高尼兹，你认识的吧？”卢卡尔的神色显得有些凝重，“早上他给我打电话，说他亲戚从日本寄了东西给他，应该昨天就收货的，到现在还没到。打电话给派送点说没有这件包裹，可能是弄丢了。单号他报给我了，应该是命案那天晚上走海运过来的。搬运社以前物流从来没出过问题，现在薇丝被害的事情还没结，又捅出来同一时间同一地点的大篓子，这事你一会儿跟古利查力度也商量商量，两个人一起办能快一些。”  
“是。”  
“神父在镇上还是比较有威望的，这件事越早解决越好。”卢卡尔翘着腿嘱咐道。  
“嗯？还有别的事吗？”卢卡尔发现龙二没有要走的意思。  
“昨晚在港口有一笔和P组的交易——”龙二说着，从怀中取出一个小绒布盒子打开，却惊奇地发现里面空无一物。  
“怎么？有情况？”  
站在社长身侧的麦卓看到了盒子里面的情况，微微皱了下眉，不过还是帮他打了圆场，“求婚的个人私事就不要来咨询社长了，没有其他事的话就请回吧。”  
“是、是……”龙二头皮发麻地盯着手里的小盒子，连忙向社长道歉，匆匆离开了办公室。  
“该死，怎么搞的？！”龙二骂骂咧咧地将盒子摔进了电梯厅的垃圾桶，“难道是奥斯瓦尔德那老家伙搞的鬼？！”  
“切，”他一拳砸在电梯的下行按键上，咬牙切齿道，“要不是能捞笔大的，谁tm愿意受那老头的指使！”

距离南镇港口2公里远的杰克公园旁，黑色诺亚号游轮。  
“欢迎，我的朋友们。”奥斯瓦尔德自黑暗中走出，脱下礼帽向会客室里的三位来宾行了个礼。  
坐姿端庄的贵族小姐伊丽莎白·布兰克托什只是微微欠身道了句“您好”，而她旁边那个染着金发的亚洲青年早已大声地闲聊了起来：“哦！奥叔！近来可好？啊呀南镇这地方还真是凉爽得很，我都想夏天搬过来住了，可比我老家上海好多了啊哈哈哈哈哈……啊对了对了，这边餐馆里怎么没见着有大闸蟹啊？奥叔知不知道哪儿有卖——”神武话还没说完就已经被他旁边的堕龙堵住了嘴：“你的事情等一下再说，笨蛋。”  
“抱歉……”伊丽莎白面露难色。对于自己这种不懂礼数的队友，她一直都深感头疼。  
“算了吧，艾丽莎。”奥斯瓦尔德轻轻落座木雕花的扶手椅，微笑道：“年轻人还是有点活力比较好。这个先不说，昨晚你们航班到的挺晚的，休息得怎么样？没受影响吧？”  
“睡得很好呢……多谢您昨晚派人来接机，一定让您费神了吧。”伊丽莎白鞠了一躬。“阿修……阿修的事，最近有什么新线索吗？”她迫不及待地问。  
“最近他似乎没什么大动作，一直都闷在家里，好多天没有出门。只是前天晚上去了一趟霍华德酒店，拜访了一位客人……”  
“嚯，那小子还会郑重其事地去找别人啊。”神武插了一句。  
伊丽莎白立刻恼怒地回瞪了他一眼，终于让他彻底闭上了嘴。  
“是什么客人，能知道么？”  
“嗯……为了尊重服务员的敬业精神，我没有问姓名。”奥斯瓦尔德那双深邃又锐利的鹰眼透过眼镜片牢牢锁定住了伊丽莎白，“总之是个日本人。”  
“行踪的事你不用担心，我已经在整座城市布下眼线了——”他像是变魔术一般，不知何时手指间已夹着一张红心A的扑克牌，“比起这个，难得来一趟，不玩玩吗？”  
伊丽莎白轻叹一口气。她旁边的神武却早就按捺不住了：“哎好好好，输的请客啊！”

幻影酒吧。现在是晚上7点。  
流光溢彩的舞台上，昨天被八神吐槽过的地狱乐队正在演唱自己的新歌。粉色紧身衣的键盘手夏尔米，个子高挑的吉他手七枷社，以及14岁高中毕业的天才儿童主唱克里斯——从外表看，三人不仅身材体型各异，年龄跨度也不小，很难想象他们是怎么组合到一起的。昨晚的那一场还是试演，但由于反响热烈，从今天开始他们就算是正式嘉宾了。  
其实八神昨天的回答是自欺欺人了。他并不是真的不认识这三个人，而是跟他们在音乐和私交上都不合。早先八神在日本发展的那会儿，也是在乐队里的，不仅作为贝斯手演出，也负责新歌的谱曲。但自从地狱乐队出现，两边就开始了漫长的竞争。为了赢得更多的观众，双方都绞尽脑汁地写歌，没日没夜地练习，榨干每一丝灵感似地革新演出方式。这样辛苦的日子持续了大概一年之后，八神乐队的队长终于支撑不住压力而倒下了，团队也因此被迫解散。八神不愿亲眼见证自己曾深爱的这一切走向消亡，最后对病床前的队长说了句“保重，再见”，便远走高飞离开了故乡。  
“♪地狱般火热的感情~在这一刻抓住你的心~♪” 克里斯完美地演唱着副歌部分的高音，朝人群做了一个捕捉的动作，并眨了下眼睛。时髦漂亮的少女们立刻尖叫起来为他喝彩，有些人甚至自带了荧光棒，高举在半空中挥舞着。  
已经化完妆坐在台下的八神，依然和昨日一样穿着标志性的红色风衣。他低头抚弄着贝斯的弦，默默想着心事。动感的音乐、疯狂的粉丝、喧嚣的会场，这热闹的一切都仿佛与他无关，仿佛他不属于这里，而只适合沉湎于自己的世界。他孤零零独守在灯光也照不到的角落里，目光却时刻盯梢着门口的方向，高大的身影在克里斯激情的歌声中显得有些落寞。  
晚上八点，地狱乐队的演出也接近尾声。已经过了和京约定的时间，那个中分魂淡却迟迟没有露面。虽然迟到是那家伙的一贯风格，不过京还没有糊涂到敢放他八神的鸽子，也没有什么理由爽约。八神一边回忆着京过去和他的事，一边隐隐地察觉到些许不安。  
“——八神！”忽然有个磁性的声音在远处叫他。  
八神疑惑地抬起头，只看到红丸张皇失措地从门口跑进来，直冲到他面前。  
“二阶堂？”  
“大事不好，京被人绑架了！”  
没等到他的京，却只等来了一个噩耗。八神顿时脑内一片天打五雷轰似的空白，也来不及思考前因后果，只是一把抓住红丸的小臂，振声低吼道，“喂，他现在在哪？！”  
“来不及解释了，你跟我回酒店就知道了！”红丸气喘吁吁地说道，伸出手准备去拽八神的胳膊。  
不过他话音还未落，八神已经抛下贝斯奔了出去。他劈开重重人群，猛地将门大力推开，也不顾差点将来人撞个满怀，便钻进了深重的夜色薄雾中。


	5. 隐藏事件

2002年9月15日，距离开赛还有7天。时间回到上午。

山崎龙二一走出搬运社的大楼，就立刻掏出像小砖块一样的诺基亚，拨通了给古利查力度的电话。  
“喂？经理吗？”  
“啊，是我。怎么了，山崎哥？”  
“卢卡尔让我通知你一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“还是南镇港口的案子。那天晚上除了杀人案，还有一件包裹被偷了。卢卡尔说是西岛教堂的神父的包裹，因为没收到货所以来投诉了。上头盯得比较紧，希望这事儿早点结了。”  
“什么包裹？昨天调查的时候可没听说。”  
“物流信息在我这，麦卓给我了。一会儿找个人送到你那去。你是在港口吧？几号？”  
“B码头。事儿多得很。”  
“那你赶紧办吧。我马上还得出趟差，就不聊了。回见。”  
“回见。”  
古利查力度心烦意乱地按下红色的挂断键，将手机“咣”地一声扔在了木质写字台上。薇丝的命案还没调查清楚，这会儿又来了新任务。他的体力和脑力早已疲惫不堪，不想再继续工作了。  
端起桌上的茶杯，古利查力度将黑咖啡一饮而尽。他后仰着瘫在椅背上，回想着整件事情的经过。  
13号晚上，船在港口卸货，薇丝前往A码头监工，几个工人都说她只在已经搬上岸的大纸箱堆里看了几眼，然后就再没见着她了。等卸完货再去找，人已经死在那里了。然后是岗亭值夜保安的证词，说是隐约听到了什么野兽的声音，还目睹了出现在黑夜中的火焰，随后便是一阵绿光闪过，也没发现其他异常。  
总而言之整个案件疑点重重。古利查力度拾起桌上的笔记本通读了一遍又一遍，还是想不出任何可能的案件经过。整个事情就像是有超自然力量在作祟，尤其是社长特地交代的小包裹——一件从日本平邮寄来的物什，本应当晚在这里卸货并投递给西岛教堂的牧师，却在命案的同时莫名其妙地失踪了。按照目前的人证物证，昨晚在港口的卸货员工和保安都不具备作案条件，除非他们集体偷盗又集体撒谎。可是除了寄件人和收件人，谁都不知道包裹里装的是什么，贵重物品也是禁止走平邮的，到底为什么会被偷呢？这跟薇丝被害之间有什么联系吗？  
“该死。”古利查力度随口骂了一句，捡起手机揣进兜里，又去调查了。

下午1点半，市中心，吉斯塔附近某高档饭店楼下。  
“那工厂的事情就这么办吧，具体基建我会安排设计师与你联系。图纸我也看过了，会是很气派的建筑。”克劳萨最后与吉斯打了个招呼，便在保镖的簇拥下坐进了专车。“多谢款待，霍华德先生。改日再见。”  
“慢走，不送了。”吉斯看着克劳萨的车队消失于马路的尽头，不禁回想起那个男人和他的血缘——同父异母又相互憎恨的兄弟。不过就算两个人私下里再怎么有仇，他也不至于和经济利益过不去。城东的改造必然是一笔赚钱的买卖，顺带能清理一下贫民窟，可谓一举两得。  
“那么……”吉斯挥了挥手示意两边的保镖都退下，自己只身一人走进了旁边的小巷子。  
阳光被浓厚的积云拦截在半空，于柏油路面上投下深重的阴影。吉斯揉了揉自己的肩膀作为准备活动，上前几步放低身段，摆好了迎战的架势。“果然来了么，挑战者。”  
在他面前，小道的尽头，正意气风发地站着一位麻花辫少女，身着白色道场训练服，额头上还系着鲜红的头巾。“哼，今天就让你尝尝我飞燕小百合的厉害！”  
少女握紧了拳头，叉着腰大喊一声，便朝吉斯飞奔而来。  
“我以为是谁呢，原来就这种水平。”吉斯干笑几声，如同在藐视对手一般，立于原地一动不动。  
电光火石间，百合已猛一蹬地跃到空中，抬腿便向吉斯的脑门踩去。“呀——！！”  
“哼，天真。”吉斯半举起小臂招架住这一击，反手一拎就抓到了百合的脚踝。他稍稍发力振臂一喝，对方便被他直勾勾抛出十米远，惨烈地摔在了平地上。  
“唔……好痛。”百合吃痛地揉着屁股，从地上爬做起来。  
吉斯干脆直起后背放松了姿态，一边欣赏着对方扭曲的表情，一边嘲讽道：“能爬得起来还算是不错，不过敢于挑战我的人一般是什么下场，你应该知道吧？”  
他慢慢踱着步子走过去，却被百合识破了攻击下段的意图，被对方后撤一步跳开了。  
“嚯……有点东西。”吉斯愉悦微笑起来。  
百合心有不甘地箭步冲上来，对准吉斯的鼻梁就是一拳，不料对方早已看穿了她的出拳，倾身后仰着便晃过去了，还顺带提起小腿狠狠绊了百合一跤。  
吉斯叉着手，俯视着倒在地上的少女，说道：“真是无聊的战斗。现在该结束了。”便抬手蓄力。  
刹那间只见风路流转、空气凝结，狂暴之岚在他掌心里顷刻就揉搓成了微蓝色光焰的风球：“烈风拳！”  
正当少女已紧闭上双眼准备迎接生命的最后一刻时，突然一团橘色光芒的气功波从她身后的方向，如箭矢一般飞来——  
“霸王——翔吼拳！！！”  
两道巨型的波动于百合上方猛烈地撞在一起，相互狰狞着、扭打着，直至最终互化解，消散在空中。  
“Mr.Karete……”吉斯冷眼盯着前方的来人，做出了凶恶的表情。  
那是一个稍显矮胖的中年男人，穿着最简单的道场服，赤足朝吉斯走来。他脸上戴着猩红色的大天狗面具，只露出一双布满血丝的怒眼，像猛兽一般吃人的目光死死咬住吉斯不放。  
“这样么……”吉斯自知无趣，便不再执着于少女，转身离开了小巷。

同样是在市中心，下午3点的另一条街。  
西岛教堂的神父高尼兹慢慢悠悠地从图书馆走出来，因为对街人行道的红灯而停在了路口。  
就在他开始沐浴起午后的阳光，享受好天气的恩惠时，对面人行道上一名蓝发扎马尾辫的军装女子忽然引起了他的注意。  
那是在南镇街头巡逻的莉安娜，刚执行完任务而准备找家咖啡厅好好休息。  
高尼兹的嘴角浮现出一抹神秘的笑容。他夹紧了腋下的书本，绿灯亮起后便快步穿过马路，走到了莉安娜身边。  
“午安，小姐。需要帮忙吗？”  
“……你好。”莉安娜并未正眼看他，只是淡然地瞥了一眼。  
“您看起来像是在找什么东西。”高尼兹观察着她军服的样式和肩章，大抵猜出她是驻舰海军，于是稍加推理后说道，“如果对这一带街区不熟悉的话，我可以帮你。”  
莉安娜有些疑惑地看向高尼兹，打量了一下他的样貌和衣着。  
“我是西岛教堂的神父高尼兹，在这座城市已经生活了十多年了，如果有想要打听的地方可以尽管来问我。”  
莉安娜顿了一会儿，仿佛在思考着什么，然后说道：“失礼了，原来是神父。”她微微鞠了一躬，“抱歉，我在找附近有没有什么比较好的咖啡店。”  
“这样啊……”高尼兹摸着自己的下巴犹豫了起来。  
莉安娜看到他的嘴唇飞速嗫嚅着，似乎在念着什么，但动作又实在太轻微了难以下定论。  
“啊，有了，这条街走到第二个路口右转，有一家装修很典雅的老牌咖啡厅，店主是个爱花的小姑娘，拿铁非常好喝。”  
“十分感谢。”  
“没什么，能帮到你就好。”  
“那我就先告辞了。祝您度过一个愉快的下午。”莉安娜又恭敬地鞠了一躬，转身走开了。  
高尼兹立在原地，望着她远去的背影，暗暗为自己逐步设好的局而高兴。

同一时间，南镇港口鹰剑号军舰总控制室。  
“嗯，就是这里，不太对。”凌一边指着图纸上的部件，一边用铅笔在上面画了个圈，“我是觉得把零件角度调整一下，让能量全部集中到这一点来。”  
“呃，这样的话……也不是不行……”工程师军官稍稍吃了一惊，“但是后面炮台的主板承受不了这样的高温啊。”  
“主板能更换吗？”  
“嗯……可以，不过需要跟上级请示。”  
“那就打个申请换了吧。”凌说道，“升级一下主炮的威力。”  
“好，好的……”工程师在自己日程本上记下一笔，不敢违抗命令。  
舰船甲板上，哈迪伦正与拉尔夫和克拉克聊着天。  
“哦？新来的司令好像有点想法。”拉尔夫思忖道，“一来就要升级军备么……”  
“但是资金预算的问题怎么办？”克拉克问。  
三人一时相对无言。  
“莉安娜她……还没回来么？”哈迪伦突然发问。  
拉尔夫接过了话茬：“莉安娜好像今天要去南镇上转转吧……不过也没定具体什么时候回来就是了，可能女孩子想去购物中心转转吧。”  
“嗯……”哈迪伦沉思道，“有点麻烦了……”


	6. 黑幕

2002年9月15日，坂崎道场，晚上九点。

坂崎琢磨自从下午回来以后就一直把自己关在房间里，连晚饭都没有去吃。  
在他书桌抽屉里安安静静躺着的天狗面具怒目圆睁、面目狰狞，还被银灰的月光照耀着半边脸，看起来甚是骇人。  
“竟然……会变成这样……”琢磨盘腿端坐在地上，忍耐着身体深处传来的伤痛。为了救小百合而用尽气力临时打出的一发霸王翔吼拳毫无疑问牵扯到了他的旧伤，此刻正像熊熊烈火一样炙烤着他的肉体神经。  
“伤病在身果然还是使不得……”琢磨念叨着自己随年龄增长而愈来愈无法忽视的病痛，恨自己一身的老骨头，决心日后更加刻苦的修行。  
不过，总归，结果是好的。吉斯放弃了杀掉女儿的念头。他这么想着，陷入了冥想的状态。  
隔壁走廊小百合的房间里，坂崎良正在照顾受伤的妹妹。  
“今天到底是怎么回事？”良没从父亲那里听说事情的原委，只好问百合。  
“没……没什么啦！就是跟人打了一架而已！”  
“就是打了一架吗？”良质疑道，“那为什么伤得这么重？”  
“……是。”小百合回想起如大山一般屹立巷口的吉斯，决定不让哥哥知道这件事。  
“我应该说过不准在外面打架的吧？！”良一边用粘着碘伏的棉球清洗小百合腿上的伤口，一边教训着“不听话的妹妹”。  
“嘶……”泛着小血泡的创面被抹上了药水，百合不禁倒吸了一口气。“疼死了！哥哥真是，干什么都笨手笨脚的……”她心虚地骂着，撅起了嘴。  
“这是碘伏，又不是双氧水，怎么可能会疼？”良将棉签扔进垃圾桶，从药箱里找出了纱布进行包扎。  
两人相对无言，沉默良久。  
“小百合，其实我并不是反对你习武……能继承极限流是很好的……”良突然停下了手头的动作，开口道，“但是作为哥哥，我……不忍看到你受伤。”  
百合怔住了。  
“总而言之，由于今天发生的事，以后的一周你最好安心在房间里养伤，不准出去。”良干咳两声，又恢复了以往一板一眼的态度教训道，“说到底都是因为你不遵守规矩才会变成这样。”  
“……”百合自知理亏，低下了头不敢发声。  
“明天中午吃完饭再换药。今天晚上好好休息。”良收拾好药箱，关上盖子起身准备走。临近门口，他忽然回过头来，对百合说：“没有异议吧？”  
“没……没有……”  
“嗯，晚安。”良带上门出去了。  
“……”小百合把自己埋在被子里，眼泪像是怎么也控制不住地流下来。“哼……”

同一时间，距离道场不远的霍华德大酒店，地下停车场。  
在将酒店里几乎所有可能相关的人员都询问了一遍之后，八神和红丸借了两盏手电筒终于来到了地下停车场。   
“什么时候的事？”  
“就在七点半我们准备出门的时候。”  
两个人打开白金色的强力光源，仔细地搜寻着地面。  
“本来一起下的电梯，结果到了一楼之后，京突然说有东西忘了带，叫我在大堂里等他，自己又回三楼了。”  
“什么东西？”八神举着手电，从一个个空停车位上扫过。  
红丸走在他左边，搜查着另一边的地面，“好像是歌词吧。今天早上还看到他在练习。  
京又不是什么手无缚鸡之力的花季少女，堂堂草薙流古武术的传人怎么可能这么容易就被绑架了？？再者，绑架他的目的又是什么？如果只是以前有过摩擦的人想要报复，那也可以使用暗杀之类更为便捷的方法，现在活不见人死不见尸是怎么回事？如果只是想要kof邀请函，应该也先确认对方随身携带了邀请函，依照京的性格，这时候也一定会发生口角或者武力冲突，不可能不被人注意到。  
那么换一种思路……为什么犯人一定要把京带走？有什么事在这里解决不了，一定要去别的地方？  
“喂！八神！”红丸似乎发现了重大线索，立刻喊八神过来看。“这是……”他蹲下身，慢慢拾起了掉在地上的碎片——那是很明显被火烧过的打印纸的残片，边缘还保持着焦糊的样子。纸的正面还有几个字：“□□与月》 作曲：八神庵”。  
“不会错，这肯定是京回去拿的歌词。”红丸把纸片传给八神，好让他也看一看。  
“车位号H13。”八神将纸片放入自己大衣的内侧口袋，关掉了手电筒的灯光，“找管理员问问。”  
“你好。”八神敲了敲停车场出口处岗亭的窗户玻璃。  
“晚上好，两位先生。”一位身着保安制服的中年男子连忙打开了窗户向他们打招呼，“请问有什么需要帮忙吗？”  
“我们的一位朋友大概一个小时前开着车自己出去兜风了，就是停在H13那里的车。你知道他去了哪个方向吗？”  
“一个小时前啊……”男子略加思索，翻看起了面前的停车记录本，道歉说，“今晚的客人比较多，还请稍等一会儿。”  
“啊，应该是这个吧。”男子翻了一页，说道，“好像是左拐往过海大桥去了，那边是市区吧，晚上应该有很多好玩的店。”  
“多谢。”八神将手插在口袋里，迅速转身离开了。  
“嗯？发现什么了吗？”二阶堂问道。  
“去房间里看看吧。”八神刚想抽根烟，却看到四下里贴着禁止吸烟的标志，于是只好把烟盒按回了口袋深处。  
红丸一时也毫无头绪，只能带着八神乘电梯坐上三楼，路上两人都没再说话。  
“就是这里了。”红丸刷着房卡打开门锁，却惊奇地发现房间里已经有人了——  
在窗外月光的照耀下，尽管屋内没有开灯，依然可见一个金色头发枣红色衣服的少年正站在书桌前，颇有兴致地翻着京的背包。  
“什么人？！”红丸赶紧冲过去想要抓住他，那少年却在一瞬间消失了踪影。只留下星星点点的一丝绿光。  
“会凭空消失的小偷么？”八神因为跟在红丸后面，没看得太清楚。他瞟了一眼关得死死的窗户，心中的疑虑更深了。地下停车场的绑架案还没搞明白，这怎么又多了一桩离奇事。  
红丸赶紧去察看他和京的财物有什么损失，而八神的注意力却在书桌上两封红漆印的邀请函上——那正是kof的邀请函，也就是说无论是绑架京的犯人，还是潜入房间的犯人，都不是冲着邀请函来的。  
“今天真是见鬼了，那孩子到底是从哪来的？”红丸看到钱包里的现金和信用卡都在，不禁松了口气，“虽然没丢东西，不过他怎么突然消失的？就在我们的眼前？？”  
“二阶堂。”八神一边翻着京的证件和钱包，一边问道：“你觉得这两件事是同一个人所为吗？”  
“喂，开什么玩笑，你是想说京会被这种小鬼头绑架吗？！”红丸的语气急了，有些愤怒地咬字道，“你比我还要清楚京的实力吧？！”  
八神确认京应该也没丢什么重要东西之后，目光又落在了他背包拉链上拴着的一个粉色手缝御守。  
越来越扑朔迷离了。

入夜。  
某处幽暗的大厅中，唯有几点蜡烛的火光勉强维持着照明。  
“你们，书看得怎么样了？”金色披肩长发的男人躺在沙发上，慵懒地问着来人。  
“斋祀大人，已经破译到一半了，明天应该可以全部研究完。”  
“太慢了！”男人突然大吼了一声，整个房屋的家具和空气都仿佛为之震颤。  
底下站着的人只是深深含着腰，不敢说话。  
“算了，你们这些没用的东西真是指望不上。”男人抬起手背，欣赏了一会儿自己的指甲，“不要拖我的后腿。这句话别让我说第二次。”他低声怒喝：“滚。”  
两个下人急匆匆退出去了。  
“喂，刚才的话，你都听到了吧，阿修。”男人若有若无地问着站在柱子阴影后面的红衣少年。  
“嗯，都听到了。”少年戏谑地微笑着。  
“你呢？草薙京人在哪？三神器拿到手没？”  
“看样子他已经被其他组织先下手了。”阿修用一种调侃的愉悦语气说道，“真是大红人呢。”  
“废物。”沙发上的男人冷冷地骂了一句。“立刻去追八神庵。”  
“是，是，遵命。”少年学着戏剧里的样子，朝男人屈膝行了一个礼。


End file.
